


Aishiteru, Allura.

by camiinta



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, NOBODY TAKES OVER BLACK PALADIN BECAUSE THE LION IS DEAD TOO, but you can interpret when this takes place its up to you, congratulations! hes dead, damn you galra, i wrote this before season two, im an angsty person and i wanna share my angsty-ness to the world, in which shiro dies and allura is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camiinta/pseuds/camiinta
Summary: As Allura steered the castle ship into the wormhole, she turned back to look at the remains of the Black Lion, floating, abandoned, in the vast emptiness among the stars.She did not look back again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm one of those angst-y writers and I hate it. Enjoy.

"Shiro!"

Allura screamed out over the coms, the other four paladins' voices chiming in. 

He was trapped, the Galra ships closing in, Voltron broken apart, and now the Black Lion immobilized in space and surrounded with a million laser cannons charging up to fire. Shiro couldn't see the other paladins, but he knew in his gut that they were safe. Safer than he was, anyway. They would at least make it out alive.

"Shiro. I'm coming in." Keith's voice crackled over the helmet communications. 

"No!" Shiro yelled. "Don't risk your lives for me. I'll be fine."

"But--"

"Get out of here, now!"

"Are you sure, Shiro?" Lance yelped, using Blue to fire at a Galra drone.

"Please, just go."

Out of the corner of his eye, Shiro could see the castle ship, fighting through the Galra army to get to him. He could imagine Allura at the controls, taking down ship by ship. He smiled at what he imagined the look on her face would be. Panic, fear. But it would still be beautiful, nonetheless.

The ships around them began to glow bright purple.

"Goodbye, Princess Allura." Shiro whispered. And then, even quieter: "Aishiteru."

There was a moment of silence as the cannons hummed to life.

He could hear Allura's shaky breath in his helmet. He could almost imagine her standing there, with him, as if there was nothing wrong.

The purple glare became too bright to look at, and Shiro closed his eyes.

"Goodbye, Takashi Shirogane." he heard a whisper. 

Allura's soothing, gorgeous accent in his head and the image of her smiling at him in a field of flowers was not a bad last thought.

The paladin's screams were drowned out by a deafening blast, then everything went dark.

  

☆★⌬⌬⌬★☆

He was dead. 

Allura closed her eyes. She felt like crying, but she knew there was a proper time and place to do it, and this was not it.

"Princess, we need to leave!" Coran shouted.

It was almost as if she was frozen, standing with her eyes squeezed shut, her palms trembling on the control panel.

Then the rage kicked in. She snapped open her eyes, raised her hands up and then slammed them down onto the controls.

A thousand rays flew from the castle, launching at the Galra army.

The remaining paladins maneuvered through the exploding fleet and disappeared through the wormhole forming at the ship. 

As Allura steered the castle ship into the wormhole, she turned back to look at the remains of the Black Lion, floating, abandoned, in the vast emptiness among the stars.

She did not look back again.

  

☆★⌬⌬⌬★☆

"Well... what do we do now?" Keith asked, breaking the silence in the lounge. "Voltron is finished without the Black Lion."

"And especially without a pilot for the Black Lion," Pidge added quietly. "We're no longer the defenders of the universe."

Lance spoke up. "Yeah, without Sh--"

"Allura." Hunk cut him off, standing to face the doorway.

Allura stood there, silently watching the conversation. At the mention of her name, she cast her eyes downwards.

"Princess, we--"

"You may leave." she whispered. 

"W-what?" Lance jumped up. Everybody stared at her like she had lost it. Maybe she had.

"Now that Voltron is no longer able to form, you all have no purpose to be here." Allura tried her best to keep her voice from shaking. "I'll open a wormhole and you may return to your home planet, Earth."

The silence in the room was thicker than the fluorescent green goop that they all ate. 

Everyone's eyes were wide. 

"No." Lance broke the silence.

Everyone blinked at him. Lance, the one who missed Earth the most. He was the one who wanted to wanted to return so badly. Now that they had the chance, he refused to go back.

"We're here to defend the universe. We're not just going to leave that behind so easily, after all we've been through. Who's going to defeat Zarkon without us? Who's going to save and liberate the millions of species out there without us?" He continued. 

"But without Shiro, we can't form Voltron anymore." Pidge spoke up.

The paladins started to argue, until--

"Allura, are you.... alright...?" Hunk looked over at the princess.

Allura didn't even realize that she was crying. Tears slid down her face, slow at first, then all at once. 

"I'm.....sorry...."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm ALWAYS, ALWAYS open for critiquing on what I need to improve on, including my writing. Feel free to leave comments! I appreciate it all!
> 
> Tumblr: @caminta-art
> 
> ALSO NOTE: Aishiteru (愛してる) is Japanese for "I love you." I love languages.


End file.
